


Just a truth

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Ironstrange drabbles





	1. Shut up and you kissed me

“Seriously? For once can you just get over it! I’m sorry if I’m mourning.” Tony tried to to raise his voice, not when Peter slept in the other room. Things hadn’t been the same since Steve died, since most of the people that Tony knew and loved had died by the hands of Thanos.

He had been spared, Peter had been spared and Stephen Strange, the man that he had a strange attraction to had survived.

Those that survived; Bucky, Sam, Peter Quill…they were all huddled in Stark tower trying to come up with a game plan.

“Mourning will get you nowhere. It will not bring your friends back. You need to shape up, get your mind focused and realize what the bigger picture is! Thanos, Thanos needs to be stopped and unless we figure something out he will destroy the planet. The planet you love so much.“

Tony stared into his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to slap the prettiness off his face and make him realize what he had just said.

Another part of him wanted to kiss him.

“Emotion is important and this is a process that you need to endure but right now isn’t the time to do it. You aren’t the only one who lost someone. I lost a friend as well but I am not forgetting the bigger picture that’s going o—”

Tony pushed his lips against Stephen’s, pushing him against the wall in the hallway. Stephen seemed taken aback by what had happened suddenly, his eyes wide with confusion until he realized that Tony had his lips against his.

Tony was kissing him.

Tony was kissing him

Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, he pulled him closer to his chest.

The kiss was heated, passionate if anything and it built as Tony leaned in deeper.

Finally, Tony had pulled away. His eyes spoke no words but Stephen saw it. Saw what was behind it.

“It’s okay.” Stephen replied. “Really.”

Tony shook his head. “If you say so. I’ve wanted to do that since the first time that we met and what better way than to shut you up?”

Stephen grinned. “I guess. If that’s how you wanted to play it.”

Tony nodded. “Definitely.”


	2. Florence and Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's daughter has a talk with Stephen

“You hurt him and I’ll make sure that you regret it.” Florence stabbed the knife into the kitchen table, splitting the wood just a little and she didn’t care if yet another table broke.

Her father was finally happy with someone after breaking up with Steve all those years ago and she would be damned if anyone hurt her father again.

“I would never hurt him. I love him and he loves me. Why would I jeopardize that?”

Florence gives him a sly grin, her dark eyes twinkled in the artificial lighting. Stephen didn’t look scared or intimidated by her one bit.

“Flo? What are you doing?” Tony came into the kitchen, he carried three empty cups and placed them neatly in the sink.

“Just catching up with Stephen here. It’s not everyday that you meet someone like him. You know.”

Tony squinted, he eyed his daughter before he placed a kiss on Stephen’s cheek.

“Well, I know that’s a lie but I’ll let it slide. I have a day planned for all of us. I hope that you’re both up for it.”

Florence gave him one last look, a knowing look. Stephen smiled.

“I’m sure that we are.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had been held inside of a cave, bound to a pole that his captors planted and used to siphon energy from his suit. He had been half dead by the time that Stephen got to him, the other avengers taking out what was left of the group. 

 

Steve had trusted him enough to do this on his own, Clint and Bruce, not so much. 

 

Months…

 

It had been months and those two still didn't trust him. 

 

But he didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting Tony the help that he needed, getting him out of the cave. 

 

Stephen picked Tony up, holding him close to his chest. He was breathing  **slowly** but he was  _ breathing _ and that was all that mattered. 

 

There was a slight movement of Tony's hand, coming and rested behind Stephen’s back but his eyes were still closed, soft mumbling came out of his mouth. 

 

He doesn't know what he went through and wouldn't ask unless Tony wanted him to know. He just wanted to get him home and get him safe. 


End file.
